Differents? non
by Cormier
Summary: titre h.s avec l histoire...Duo se découvre une occupation qui l aidera avec heero? nul comme resume, merci je sais...


Auteur ; Comier

Differents ?mais non… 

Duo s'était toujours beaucoup emmerdé pendant les entre-missions comme il les nommait.

Il avait longtemps essayé de créer des rapports sociaux « NORMAUX » avec ses coéquipiers mais s'était vite aperçu que c'était justement la « mission impossible », qui comble de tout semblait la plus facile quand il la comparait à celle qu'il effectuait en temps normal. Mais n'étant pas Tom Cruse, car il était un peu plus grand que lui, il avait lâchement abandonné cet objectif, comprenant que cette mission serait faite à long terme et dépasserai un jour le stade du respect mutuel qui s'était installé entre les pilotes de gundam.

N'empêche que, comme Ethan (1), il avait quand même quelque chose à gagner dans cette mission, quelque chose qui dépassait l'amitié…L'amour ?Ou peut-être juste deux yeux bleus nuit… re-n'empêche il n'en avait plus le courage. Marre de l'indifférence, de sa vie suicidaire, de son mutisme, de son perfectionnisme… Au fait, pourquoi il l'aimait ? Ah, la bonne question…Beaucoup trop prise de tête et puis, « la raison n'est pas ce qui règle l'amour ». Il l'aimait voilà, mais il l'énervait. Simple non ?

Pour revenir aux entre-missions, Duo avait donc laissé tomber l'idée de socialisation. Mais il devait quand même trouver une occupation ; parce que regarder Heero, planté devant son ordi, ou Fei en méditation de 9h à 13h, (pause-repas), puis de 14h à 18h, (pause-télé), puis de…bon en gros, rien d'intéressant sauf quand il était question de le faire sortir de ses tong, grâce au dugong(2)… jeu vite lassant quand trop souvent répété. Et en ce qui concerne Trowa, ses bouquins d'intello ne lui disait franchement rien (en plus il avait ses mangas alors !), et quand à Quatre, lui ça dépendait des jours, car parfois lui aussi était pris d'une envie de lecture (difficilement explicable du point de vu du natté) ou alors de cuisine (mais l'empathe, avait vite compris que Duo + cuisine CATASTROPHE, voir apocalypse, et l'avait banni de ce lieu.)

Donc Duo avait du trouvé une occupation. Et il avait pas eu à chercher loin. Un jour, croyant mourir d'ennuie, ou d'amour non partagé, au choix, le pilote 02 avait décidé de partir faire un tour en ville ; Il était alors tombé devant cet objet, qui pourtant, ne lui était en rien destiné comme le supposait les apparences. Pourtant cet objet l'envoûta, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer lui-même. Il entra dans le magasin et le vendeur l'interpella ;

Elle vous plait ?

Beaucoup avoua Duo.

Vous vous y connaissez ?

Pas du tout, c'est dur ?

Cela dépend si on y est destiné ou non…

Duo regarda une énième fois l'objet ; les couleurs étaient sombres, elle semblait assez discrète dans son ensemble mais semblait quand même vouloir imposé le respect. Il tâtonna les billets dans sa poche ; il touchait à chaque mission réussie une somme importante, mais il risquait sa vie presque tous les jours, à quoi lui servirai cet argent s'il mourait demain ?

Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, mais…

Vous savez elle est d'occasion et en a vu défilé pas mal, elle vous le dira elle-même si vous l'êtes ou pas.

Duo acquiesça et tendit les billets. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortait de la boutique, sa trouvaille sur le dos et un livre à la main.

De retour à la planque, Duo n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Chang commenter l'intérêt d'un tel achat. Il n'avait aucune envie aussi de s'enfermer dedans par un si beau temps. Il ne s'arrêta donc pas au douzième étage mais monta jusqu'au toit. C'était un grand immeuble et la vue qu'il offrait sur la ville n'était pas sans intérêt…Le soleil se coucherait sûrement dans une ou deux heures, entamant déjà sa longue descente pour disparaître au-delà de la silhouette des immeubles qui se dessinaient. Duo, après voir contemplé la vue s'assit sur le rebord et s'appuya contre la basse barrière de protection en laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Si un jour il décidait que sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu, il se promit de venir mourir ici.

Laissant de côté ses idées sombres, sa condition de pilote de gundam et d'assassin, il attrapa la grande poche et en sorti l'objet. Il ouvrit le manuel à la page un…

Deux heures plus tard, Duo ne pouvait plus lire les indications du livre car la lumière du soleil avait totalement disparu après avoir décliné lentement. Le pilote 02 se senti complètement vidé, il ne pouvait expliquer son état, c'est comme si une fièvre l'avait pris, comme s'il avait courut des heures sans s'arrêter, comme s'il avait combattu des Leos à n'en plus finir, mais sans tuer.

Il redescendit à la planque s'apercevant qu'il avait 15 minutes de retard par rapport à l'heure du dîner imposée par Quatre. Quand il pénétra dans le studio il entendit le bruit du contact entre les couteaux et les fourchettes. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa chambre même s'il savait que tous avaient repéré sa présence. Il cacha l'objet au fond de son sac et planqua le manuel sous son oreiller, puis entra dans le salon ;

Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure…

Quatre lui sourit ;

Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Duo s'assit à table et comme les autres fois il entama un monologue joyeux, vide, triste constitué d'un flot de parole impressionnant. Les autres y étaient habitués et connaissaient leur grand Baka…Wufei le prit par surprise en le provoquant, Quatre tenta en vain de suivre la discussion du natté sous le regard amusé de Trowa. Si Duo avait été plus attentif, moins préoccupé par la conversation, il aurait pu remarquer les regards discrets que lui lançaient deux yeux bleus nuits…Mais ces regards, seuls Quatre, Trowa et Wufei les virent…En clair, les moins concernés quoi !

Ce soir-là, quand Duo se coucha dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, il éveilla pour la première fois la curiosité du pilote 01 ;

C'est un manga ?

Duo qui avait attrapé son manuel secoua la tête négativement, trop concentré pour noter la réaction plus qu'inhabituelle du soldat parfait.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cette fois, Duo réagit et leva ses yeux pleins de surprise vers Heero.

Heero profita de son attente de réponse pour contempler l'élu de son cœur ;

Euh….C'est un livre répondit enfin Duo en rougissant ne voulant pas connaître la réaction de son coéquipier sur le thème du livre.

Heero respecta ce vœu et replongea dans ses rapports.

Depuis qu'il avait trouvé cet objet, Duo avait prit l'habitude de se réfugier sur le toit de leur nouvelle planque. Habitude que tous respectaient et dont personne ne demandait au natté ce qu'il y faisait.

Le temps s'écoulaient, les missions s'enchaînaient, et la guerre persistait, mais leur relation avait dépassé le stade du respect mutuel, même s'ils se gardaient bien de le faire remarquer… Quatre avait fait un pas vers Trowa qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour en faire de même, et Wufei avait finalement récupéré le numéro personnel de Sally.

Un jour, Heero ne tient plus et souhaita se déclarer à Duo. Cela demandait évidemment de l'organisation :

1 ; Aller voir Quatre et lui demanda si c'était un bonne chose et comment faire…Réponse ; C'est un risque qu'il fallait prendre car il était indispensable et pour la méthode, il fallait juste écouter son cœur…

2 ; Aller voir Trowa parce que les réponses de Quatre ne l'avait qu'à moitié satisfait et qu'il se sentait plus proche du pilote 03…Réponse ;Quand on aime quelqu'un, si on ne lui dit pas on en finit par souffrir, bien sûr il y avait le risque de se prendre un gros râteau, mais la vie était faite ainsi et ce n'est que comme ça qu'on apprenait et qu'on avançait…

Finalement il aurait du se contenter de la réponse de Quatre car celle de Trowa n'avait pas laissait beaucoup de place à l'hypothèse des sentiments partagés… Il prit quand même le risque d'aller voir Wufei. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était aller voir Trowa, Quatre, autant tenter le pilote 05 aussi non ? Celui-ci se montra plus compréhensible que ne l'aurait cru Heero et lui parla longtemps de sa femme décédée à qui il n'avait pu dire son amour et qu'il le regrettait, il lui parla du risque de mort qu'encourait tous les jours les pilotes de gundams…

Heero se décida alors de monter sur le toit, il grimpa quatre à quatre les cinq premiers paliers, puis les trois autres avec une lenteur qu'il ne se saurait pas soupçonnée. Arrivé au dernier étage, il entendit une chanson lui frôler les oreilles doucement ;

_So you leaving,_

_In the morning,_

_On early tree;_

Quand il atteint le toit, il aperçut le natté de dos, assis en tailleur, une guitare à la main ;

_I could see everything alright,_

_And I could pretend to say good-bye,_

_Got your ticket, got your suit-case,_

Les notes de musique s'envolaient dans l'air chaud de la fin de journée, la voix grave et douce de Duo s'élevait dans l'air les notes s'y accrochant avant de s'évanouir pour être remplaçaient par d'autres…

_Got your leaving simile,_

_I could see that the way it goes,_

_And I could pretend you were known that I was lying_

_Because I can't stop loving you_

Heero n'avait jamais vraiment prêtait attention à la musique, et il était loin par conséquent d'être un spécialiste, mais le contact qui se créait entre Duo et la guitare aux couleurs sombres sauté aux yeux, le don de Duo aussi…

Tu sais après la guerre, je voudrais faire de la musique. Prendre de vraies leçons…

Tu n'en auras pas besoin…

Même si Duo faisait volte face à Heero, celui-ci sentit le sourire triste de Duo.

C'est toi qui as inventé cette chanson ?

Duo se retourna vers Heero ;

Oui, tu sais je pense souvent au jour où on se séparera, je sais que tu souriras parce que je sais qu'un jour tu souriras…

Grâce à toi…

Hein ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu dis… ?

Heero s'approcha vers Duo ;

Tu veux bien me jouer un autre morceau ?

Duo un peu gêné entama quand même un nouveau morceau, un des premiers qu'il avait crée…

De nouveau le charme s'imposa, sans que la présence de Heero ne gêne quoique se soit ;

_Je rêvais d'un autre monde,_

_Où la Terre serait ronde ;_

_Où la lune serait blonde_

_Et la vie serait féconde_

_Je dormais à point fermé_

_Je ne voyais plus en pied_

_Je rêvais réalité, Ma réalité_

_Je rêvais d'une autre terre…. (4)_

Tu rêves d'une terre en paix ?

Oui.

Et c'est quoi t'as réalité Duo ?

Duo inspira une bouffé d'air ;

C'est toi Heero, ça a toujours été toi.

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Duo l'aimait donc ?

Et toi Heero, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ce que je veux c'est sourire pour que toi aussi tu puisses sourire vraiment.

Ce fut au tour de Duo d'être surpris. Il se retourna vers lui ; Heero sourit pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois les lèvres de Duo sourirent sans force.

Ai shiteru Duo…

Ai shiteru too Hee-Chan.

Deux lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin.

Au fait tu veux bien m'apprendre la musique ?

OWARI

Je compte faire juste un épilogue à la suite….

; nom de tom cruse dans mission impossible (que je n'ai pas vu, sf la fin du 2 ou du 1, je sais pas)

;Animal énorme et moche qui vit dans les fonds marins de l'Australie, mon préféré dans le Grand Safari

; Phil collins (can't stop loving you)

; Téléphone ( Je rêvais d'un autre monde)


End file.
